An Unusual Guest from Heaven
An Unusual Guest From Heaven is the 1st chapter of Tsuyoshi Watanabe's [[Dragons Rioting|'Dragons Rioting']]. This chapter illustrates about Rintaro's fist enrollment into the ''Nangokuren Academy'', which he mistakenly thought it the all-boy school as the reality that the academy itself is formerly all-girls school which converted to co-ed recently. It is also illustrates the iron rule of the academy and the battle of the Dragons, Kyōka and Ayane, Rintaro's first encounter with the Dragons. Plot The story began as Rintaro climbing onto a mountain to an academy where he assumed to be the safest place while reflecting his traumatic childhood. As a child, Rintaro was having fun in the amusement park while bought an ice-cream and accidently bumped onto well-endowed woman and dropped his ice-cream onto her cleavage. As his father urged the boy to apologize, Rintaro suddenly suffered the heart attack that forced his father seek immediate treatment. Learned that his son suffered from Henisei Tashu Ijō Syndrome, a rare yet deadly disease that will kill him slowly should the host get sexually aroused upon his/her lust, the fighter decided to teach the young man to defy the odds through the method that he know best; martial arts and meditation. He then trained the boy through the Martial Arts of Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu in order to achieve a clear and serene mind, while compressing the disease within him, and immediately became the kid's strong inspiration and vowed to be strong as his father. Since then, Rintaro had to been through life via his training while tried to avoid any encounter with women. decade later, Rintaro's training came to fruition as he not only physically strong but also his thoughts had finally reached a clear and serene mind. Impressed over Rintaro's magnificent result due to his strong will and determination, the fighter urged Rintaro never let arrogance consume him since anything unexpected would happen, and it would have terrible consequences should Rintaro let his guard down. To ensure the past incidents would never repeat in his life, Rintaro promised to his father that he would not touch women in his life until death, much to his father's own delight that his son has grown mature. While the fighter asked Rintaro if he had decided which school he would attend, Rintaro ensured his father not to worry and tell him that he had selected the all- famous all-boys school, Nangokuren Academy and he considered safe for him to study. Before he could enter the academy, Rintaro sensed the two unknown students who introduced themselves as Kōsuke and Tamao and he asked them what they were hiding from. The three students then chatted with each other while walking in the academy and Rintaro quickly becomes confused by their response about checking out student's "size and colors"; assumed if his friends were interested in men that would lead his "support" of the boys "interest". Unknown to him, Rintaro rushed for the courtyard and suddenly find himself surrounded by a mass of female gangs; which is split in 2 factions on either side. While Rintaro stunned in disbelief about the girls in the ""all-boys" academy, both Kōsuke and Tamao made the save and drag Rintaro away from the battle, while explaining that despite the academy's masculine name, the academy was actually a former all-girls school until recently converted into co-ed school; to calculate the actual ratio, 99% of the academy's population was female. Shocked over the fact, Rintaro found his previous decision would be a wrong turn and tends to preparing his immediate transfer. The scene then switched back to the battle of the girls, Ayane & Kyōka, the Dragons of the academy whose philosophy were differ of their own: one fight for the people who she valued and the other fight to becoming the strongest. Ayane warned the Dragon of Power that her days to harm the innocent students are numbered, and she will fight to protect them from harm. Kyōka instead ignored Ayane's warning as she dissed the young girl that it is dragon-eat-dragon world where only strong prevail. Both Dragons exchanged blows and parried every incoming attacks until one attack that reach their stalemate, with a group of girls watched both intense and worry. During the fight, only Rintaro notice the difference as he observed that Kyōka only used her left hand to deal the damage and her remained unscratched nor exhausted even in the first tensed fight. As the newbie asked if this is no ordinary street fight, Kōsuke explained that in this academy fighting is everyday life where the three Dragons of the academy;Ayane, the Dragon of Speed from the First Year; Rino,the Dragon of Technique from then Second Year; and Kyōka, the Dragon of Power from the Third Year, performed a Three-Way-War to against each other to gain control of the academy, much to the young man's ill feeling that the fight isn't going well for him. Meanwhile, Kyōka taunted Ayane to give everything she had to "entertain" her. Not easily intimidated, Ayane begins to use her signature move (Sensen Renryūjin) to attack Kyōka, which ended up received Kyōka's own (Gōsai Reppa) as her counter attack. Although Ayane managed to block the attack, it was proven too strong for her to handle and and deflected the blow into the wall, while fell down with her uniform was torn apart, much to the boys (except Rintaro)'s joy. As the battle continued through both Dragons's battle and their respective supporter's interception, Rintaro attempting to flee away from while their repsective supporters intercepted the battle, Rintaro was attempting to flee away from the stampede stampede of girls head the boys way, which left Rintaro to flee away from the battle without realizing that he had running into the battle of the Dragons; much to the Dragons confusion as well as Rintaro surprise that he had been sandwiched by seeing both Dragon's cleavage and realized that he is in a sitting-duck situation. To get off the hook of troubles, Rintaro immediately clears his mind and performed his move(Gōhō Hagan) to create a wall of earth on both sides so neither of the Dragons would come close to him, in addition ending the intensive brawl. Just as he thought that he is safe, Rintaro is shocked that Kyōka crushed down her side of the wall with ease, while interrogateed by an angry Dragon of Power over the sudden intrusion that forced Rintaro into silence. Nevertheless, Kyōka impressed over Rintaro's amazing technique that halt the fight while threatens Rintaro that should intrusion like this happened again, she will pummel him like a living boxing bag before summons her own gang to retreat as she claimed that she had just lost her "appetite". Moments after Kyōka left the scene, Rintaro would focus on another problem as he noticed Ayane approach him and stare at him, prompting Rintaro, who is still shocked over her sudden appearance, if there is anything he can help her with. To his shock Ayane pleads Rintaro to become her mentor so she can bring harmony to the academy under her rule, much to Rintaro's exaggerated surprise over the case and flips away from her in an exaggerate fashion, shocked all the students who witness the scene (including Rino who is observes from afar). Confused yet impressed over his quick moves, Ayane tempts to follow on pursuit to find Rintaro. The chapter ends as Rintaro runs in fear and livid that his struggle in life wouldn't be much harder than his recent experience while plans to escape the academy with a transfer letter to another academy; thus, his hellish life in the academy begins. Characters in order of appearance: Category:Chapter